


Making Out as Friends

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canon Compliant, During Canon, F/F, Flash Fic, Kissing, Making Out, this is so stupid, vriska is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Vriska and Feferi make out. But as friends.





	Making Out as Friends

**Author's Note:**

> this is the silliest thing i’ve ever written

“Wanna make out? I mean, as friends.”

Vriska and Feferi were in Vriska’s room on the meteor, in the latter’s attempt to escape from the awkwardness between her and Eridan.

Feferi’s head jerked up. “What?”

Vriska immediately backpedaled. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s not like I even care, I’m just bored.”

“No, it’s tidally fine! Let’s mako out. But as friends.”

“Oh, really?! Yeah, yeah, totally, let’s do this.”

Vriska fidgeted as Feferi unfolded herself from her seat. She walked over to where Vriska sat, leaning over her for a moment before diving in.

“Um. Wow,” Vriska said, slightly breathless. “That was really...nice. I mean, I’ve had better, of course, but that was...nice.”

“Yes, that was very good,” Feferi agreed. “Wanna do it again? But just as friends, obubbliously.”

“Oh, yeah, definitely.”


End file.
